justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini
(Kids Mode) |artist = (The Sunlight Shakers) |from = album |tvfilm =''The Bashful Blond'' |nogm = 2 (2018) 5 (2017) |year = 1960 |pictos = 77 (2018) |dlc = September 5, 2018 (NOW) |mode = Duet |mc = 2018 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: 2017 1A: Light Blue 1B: Cobalt Blue 2A: Ochre-Brownish 2B: Brown |dg = / (2018) / (2017) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |pc = Brown/Red Berry (2018) / (2017) |gc = Green/Blue (2018) Orange/Blue (2017) |lc = (2018) (2017) |nowc = ItsyBitsy (2017) ItsyBitsyRetake (2018)File:8bitretake proof.png |dura = 2:21 |audio = |perf = Aurélie Sériné (2017 P1; 2018 P2)https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=1m38s }}"Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini" by (covered by The Sunlight Shakers in-game) was going to be featured on , but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. The track later appeared on with a different routine and with its name shortened to "Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie".File:Itsybitsyretake menu.pnghttps://www.youtube.com/v/qeDNrufDZLk It is also available on and . Appearance of the Dancers Just Dance 2018= P1 P1 is a male orange . He wears a black and white striped shirt and a pair of yellow boots. P2 P2 is a woman with curly dark brown hair. She has red and green flower crown and a blue and yellow lei. She wears a red bra. She also wears a green and yellow skirt made out of seashells. ItsyBitsyRetake Coach 1.png|P1 ItsyBitsyRetake Coach 2.png|P2 |-|Just Dance 2017= P1 P1 is a woman with curly dark brown hair. She has red and green flower crown and a blue and yellow lei. She wears a red bra. She also wears a green and yellow skirt made out of seashells. P2 P2 is a female pink starfish. She has a small yellow polka-dotted bikini, the namesake of the song. She also wears a bright blue head bow. Itsybitsy coach 1.png|P1 Itsybitsy coach 2.png|P2 Background During the chorus, it changes to an ocean background containing seahorses, coral, and singing clams. During the verses, the background moves to a beach with palm trees, umbrellas, beach towels, and crabs playing with a beach ball. Gold Moves Just Dance 2018= There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: *'P1': Bend your left arm at a right angle and stretch your right arm out. *'P2': Put your left hand on P1 s right shoulder and raise both your right arm and leg. Itsybitsyretake gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Itsybitsyretake gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game |-|Just Dance 2017= There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4: *'P1': Raise your left arm and puts your right hand on P2 s left arm *'P2': Stretch your left arm out and raise and bend your right arm at 45°. Gold Move 5: *'P1': Put your right arm down and your left hand near your mouth, as if you were shouting. *'P2': Stretch your left arm out and and bend your right arm at a right angle. Itsybitsy gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4 Itsybitsy gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 Trivia General *''Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini'' is the sixth song in the series to be performed by The Sunlight Shakers. *''Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini'' has the longest title in the main series, with 41 letters. *The title for the official US teaser is credited as "Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini". **Additionally, the title is shortened to "Polka Dot Bikini" in the US thumbnail and to "Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie" in the UK videos thumbnail. ***This also happens in . *''Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini'', along with In the Hall of the Pixel King, is the fourth song to have been scrapped from a former game to later be added to a future game, after We Can’t Stop, You Never Can Tell, and Copacabana. **However, and In the Hall of the Pixel King are the first two routines to have their choreographies changed entirely. *The Gold Move pictogram is styled like a Solo pictogram rather than a Duet one; it is slightly larger than all the other pictograms, and it is the same color as solo Gold Move pictograms for both dancers. **This is the only duet post- where this happens. *Since was meant to be featured in , the lyrics follow the scheme used in that game, meaning that they are divided into much shorter lines than in other songs. No line is more than five words long. *One of the pictograms for P1 is more saturated than the others. *''Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini'', along with In the Hall of the Pixel King, Love Ward, Carmen (Overture), and Bubble Pop! s Bubble Gum version, was originally planned to be included in Kids Mode. However, it was scrapped for unknown reasons. **In addition, a Beta pose can be found for the dancers in the unreleased Kids Mode square. *In the notification, the title is simply written as Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie. :See also: Just Dance 2017/Beta Elements#Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini *If had been featured in , it would have been the Duet routine with the least amount of unique pictograms, with only 22. *In the gameplay and menu square, the starfish is pink, but the avatar is red. *In the files of the game, Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini does not have an artist credited for the cover; instead, it reads "TBD" (to be determined), which suggests that the routine was scrapped in very early development. *In the leaked autodance, the endcard uses the logo. Gallery Game Files Itsybitsy_cover_generic.png|''Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini'' ( ) Itsybitsyretake cover generic.png|''Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini'' ( ) ItsyBitsy Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Itsybitsyretake cover albumcoach.png| album coach Itsybitsyretake cover albumbkg.png| album background ItsyBitsy banner bkg.jpg| menu banner Itsybitsyretake banner bkg.png| menu banner itsybitsyretake map bkg.png| map background ItsyBitsyRetake_BC.jpg| cover ItsyBitsyRetake_Cover_1024.png| cover Itsybitsy p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar on Itsybitsyretake p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar on Itsybitsyretake p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar on ItsyBitsy Pictos.png|Pictograms ( ) Itsybitsyretake pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms ( ) In-Game Screenshots Itsybitsyretake menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Itsybitsyretake load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Itsybitsyretake coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) ItsyBitsyRetake_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu ItsyBitsyRetake_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen ItsyBitsyRetake_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen ItsyBitsyRetake_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' on the menu ItsyBitsyRetake_jd2019_load.png| loading screen ItsyBitsyRetake_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Behind The Scenes Itsybitsyretake bts.jpg|Behind the Scenes Beta Elements Itsybitsyretake cover phone kids.jpg|Beta Kids Mode icon found in the Just Dance Controller files Itsybitsyretake cover online kids.png|Beta Kids Mode icon found in the files Promotional Images ItsyBitsy jd2017 3daysleft.jpg|The coaches appearing in the 3 days left picture by Denmark on Instagram Itsybitsyretake teaser.jpg|Teaser Itsybitsyretake promo.jpg Automaton ItsyBitsyRetake JohnWALT jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with Automaton and John Wayne s Extreme Version) Others Itsybitsy thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Itsybitsy thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Itsybitsyretake oversat picto.png|Pictogram with extra saturation on P1 Videos Official Audio Brian Hyland "Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini" The Sunlight Shakers - Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini Teasers Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini - Gameplay Teaser (US) Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018(Wii U) - Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2019 Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini - 5 stars Extractions Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini - Just Dance 2017 (Preview) Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) Beta Elements Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini (HUD Only) - 舞力全开：活力派 (Modded Gameplay) Just Dance 2017 - Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini - Full Choreo References Site Navigation es:Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini tr:Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by The Sunlight Shakers Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Covered Category:Postponed Songs Category:Removed from Kids Mode Category:Songs by Jane Child Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette